<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recombobulation by ImpishFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590266">Recombobulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics'>ImpishFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, porn with like a little bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had talked about it. But to be fair they talked about a lot of things. Especially when they were horny, or high, over the phone with miles and miles between them, or too sleepy to have sex that was anything more than quickly getting each other off before bed. They talked a lot but most of it never became anything, they talked about fantasies where Mark was a boat captain for crying out loud, the assumption, or Mark’s assumption at least, was that was all they were: fantasies, ideas, conversation without meaning. But Jeno was serious about this, so Mark was going to be too.</p><p>or</p><p>Jeno wants one thing when he comes back home from a work trip: his boyfriend to fuck him while he sleeps, and who is Mark to deny him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recombobulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirljaemin/gifts">hotgirljaemin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEYYO <a href="https://moreblminfo.carrd.co">Consider Checking Out This BLM Info</a></p><p>This is another request that I completed with proof of a donation to certain orgs and bail funds, you can find out more <a href="https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384">here</a></p><p>This one was for Mollow, thank you so much for being so kind and patient and for such an awesome suggestion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had talked about it. But to be fair they talked about a lot of things. Especially when they were horny, or high, over the phone with miles and miles between them, or too sleepy to have sex that was anything more than quickly getting each other off before bed. They talked a lot but most of it never became anything, they talked about fantasies where Mark was a boat captain for crying out loud, the assumption, or Mark’s assumption at least, was that was all they were: fantasies, ideas, conversation without meaning. But Jeno was serious about this, so Mark was going to be too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Mark was the serious one, the academic, the nerd, the one who got too serious about ideas or conversations, Mark could accidentally turn a light conversation into a debate or argument about ethics or politics without meaning to. Mark wasn’t mean or intimidating but he was… intense, Jeno instead called him passionate, it was one of the reasons Mark loved him, he saw the best in people. He saw the best in Mark, he looked past the pictures of bugs on the wall and past the horrible phase of wearing only straight leg jeans, past the awkward first meeting to see the man underneath. Mark was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. But he digresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno was good, he saw the good in people and laughed when no one else would just to ease the silence, he was the best buffer friend, universally likable and capable of facilitating anyone to get along. Seriously, anyone, he managed to make Mark's parents be civil at a dinner for the first time in ten years just by smiling, Mark couldn't even get them to do that and he was their kid. A good mediator, Mark had teased him about while they finished school, that that was what he was meant to do, but he didn't really believe that because really Jeno belonged where he was: reporting live behind the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno had straddled the line between the film college and the media journalism school all to land where he was, a cameraman on a four-person crew reporting live from the scene of whatever was considered the next big disaster in the regions his crew reported on. It was lots of travel and long hours and sleeping on lumpy twin beds sharing rooms with their producer in the middle of nowhere America or out of the country in the cheapest hotel his company would find for them. It was Jeno responding to Mark's texts hours or days later when he was working or calling him exhausted at night in the relative privacy of his hotel bathroom while his coworker slept in the other room. It was Mark tuning in to the news on his lunch breaks looking for the slightest sign that his boyfriend was okay. Were his hands shaking? Sometimes it was nothing, political meetings, business deals, conventions, but sometimes it was natural disasters, watching the camera shake in the aftershocks of an earthquake, praying that the camera was zoomed in while documenting a forest fire and the flames weren't actually that close, wondering if he was forgoing gloves to better hold the camera in a blizzard. Sometimes it was civil unrest, and potential warzones, sometimes it was murder trials and Mark watched as Yeeun the correspondent Jeno worked with reported calmly with danger just pixels away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was good, it was what Jeno was meant to do, but that didn't make it easy. This last one wasn't so hard, he was safe at least, covering an oil spill off the coast, it wasn't unsafe, it didn't make Mark's skin crawl not knowing if he was okay, but it was long. Jeno's station had their team staying for all of the relief efforts. So Jeno was stuck in what would normally be a beautiful small coastal town that was currently not so beautiful filming people washing ducks and seagulls and trying desperately to bring their coast back. It wasn't so hard but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>long. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeno was gone for over a month, calling Mark when he could, texting him back with some sort of regularity, but it was the longest time they had been apart since they moved in together after they graduated college. It wasn't the hardest, but it wasn't easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed was colder, Mark didn't drink enough coffee to justify making a pot anymore, dinner was no longer eaten at the table. It was hard on Mark, but it was a different sort of hard on Jeno. The few times they were able to be intimate together over the phone Jeno was needy, he was always needy but he was especially needy, needing to be cared for, loved, needing to give up to someone, and lose control. Mark was lonely, but at least he had the privacy to be able to jerk off when he wanted to, Jeno had almost no privacy, and when he did it was a precious thing, thirty minutes alone if he was lucky to rub one out. So when Jeno's coworker's slept the few precious hours they had, he called Mark on the tile floor of the bathroom. They talked a lot. About a lot of things, and things that were meaningless conversations before, ideas to float away become recurring fantasies, became daydreams, became promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need it, Mark, please. The night I get back, it's all I want." And who was Mark to deny his baby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark had time to think about it, to plan sure, but mostly to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about it, Jeno spread out underneath him, bare and beautiful and asleep. Mark gave tours at the museum and thought about it, Jeno pliant and soft underneath him, Mark examined every inch of his locust fossils and he thought of it, Jeno wanting this to give himself totally over to Mark, Mark waited to pick Jeno up from the airport and he thought about, watching Jeno's body respond to him without his thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno's return had been triumphant, Mark had taken off his seatbelt, flicked his hazards on and hugged him right there in the arrivals pick up lane, kissed him in front of god and everybody and the traffic cop hollering at them to break it up and “No stalling in the drop off zone!” Jeno was the better driver between them, but he was sleepy from his flight so Mark tried very hard to concentrate on not killing them while Jeno spent the drive pressing sleepy kisses to Mark's knuckles and generally being very distracting. Mark missed him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was largely uneventful, besides Jeno playing relentless footsy and generally being a very adorable nuisance in his big glasses and sweatshirt. He was gorgeous, even with hat hair and dark circles, he was irresistible even when he smelled like stale airplane air and in-flight ginger ale he spilled on himself. They stopped pretending after dinner, they didn't even do the dishes, they just dumped their plates in the sink before they were all over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark managed to seperate them long enough to shove Jeno in the shower but afterward, Jeno didn't bother putting on different clothes. They fell into bed so Mark could remind Jeno what it was like to be loved by him. Jeno was tired, Mark was feeling sappy, it wasn't shocking sex but they both knew it was just a precursor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno fully relaxed around Mark, and his eyes slipped close blissfully with Mark's thrusts, he looked at peace, he looked comforted, he looked sleepy. After they both finished Mark tied off the latex-free condom, kissed Jeno's head and tucked him in. He tried to mumble something to Mark, something that sounded a lot like "I can't wait," but he was too quiet and sleepy for Mark to be certain. Mark wasn't tired, he was full of anticipation, and all there left to do was to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door to their room and slipped into the living room. He had to give it time, Jeno had to be completely asleep, if he wasn’t in the deepest phase of sleep and he woke up while Mark was still prepping him it would ruin it. Mark had to wait. He sat down on the couch, they had bought it together. Or, Mark had found it on craigslist, and dragged Jeno with him to pay the $4o0 dollars for it and generally make sure he wasn't murdered. Jeno's step dad even lent them his truck to haul it back to their apartment, trying to get it up the stairs and around the corners had been a nightmare, but it was worth it. Already broken in and just the right kind of lumpy, Craigslist was the only way they could have afforded and overstuffed couch back then, maybe now with Jeno's money they could splurge for one but even then it would be tight, money was for loans and Mark's masters and the not so secret list of pets Mark knew Jeno wanted. Mark Lee was going to end up with a pet that he would end up being the one to take care of, he knew it and accepted it, it was just a matter of when and what pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno had gone through a phase of wanting a parakeet, but that was ruled out when Mark pointed out they need someone who's frequently home. Bunnies got ruled out due to their lack of outdoor space, even if the idea of Jeno with a bunny did things to Mark's heart. Lizards got ruled out because Jeno said Mark couldn't have live bugs and it wasn't fair if Mark couldn't have bugs if Jeno got a pet that ate bugs. That left the typical contenders, a cat or a dog. Maybe they would end up with a ferret. Mark thought about that, the TV was on in front of him but he wasn't really paying attention, instead he was thinking about Jeno and Mark owning ferrets. Sweet tubey boys squirming in Jeno's lap, maybe Mark could put them in the hood of his hoodies, just walk around with some pals. Maybe ferrets like cuddling, Mark would just have to be very very still, like how he was then, utterly still on the couch, his head tipped back. Yeah, the ferrets would like that right? If he just. Relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark woke to the sound of an onscreen explosion on the television. He startled, the cooking program he watched had autoplayed into something he would never choose for himself, he muted the TV and clutched his chest to calm his breathing. He had fallen asleep, he hadn't meant to at all, he shuffled to the kitchen to check the time. The neon green oven clock blinked at him, 3:28. He hadn't missed his chance. He filled up a glass of water and a thought occurred to him, if he had kept sleeping, if he had slept the whole night and really had missed his chance, Jeno would have no way of knowing besides Mark's word. Jeno would be sore tomorrow no matter what, they had already had sex, Mark could do nothing and Jeno might still think they did. And proof, any evidence of now has to happen now, or it could have just as easily not had happened at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thinking too much. That's what Jeno would say if he were here, but he wasn't, he was in their room sleeping deeply. Mark finished his water, suddenly very thirsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno was a sound sleeper, he always was, Mark wasn't a light sleeper but he woke up if there was a storm, if Jeno kicked in his sleep, if Jeno stole the blankets, he woke up at noises and light and motion. The same couldn't be said about Jeno. Mark turned the lights on when he walked in, not the harsh overhead light but the lamp in the corner, the one Mark had to assemble himself when they moved in and the room was washed with soft light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark didn't like having sex with the lights on. He did it sometimes for Jeno, but it made it harder to treat Jeno the way he deserved. When Mark was aware of what he looked like, of everything his own body might be doing it distracted him, made it harder to focus just on Jeno, just on dominating him. Mark took his glasses off when they fucked, they were clunky and weird, and made rimming and kissing anywhere that wasn't Jeno's lips kind of hard. With them gone, with everything a little fuzzier, it was like things were less real, or at least less sharp, another tool to escape himself. He didn't take them off now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark took off each layer of his clothes, his checked pajama bottoms, striped boxers, the big grey sleep shirt that had at one point belonged to one of them but got used so interchangeably these days it was just theirs. He put his clothes on the laundry chair except for the boxers which got put in the hamper. It felt kind of ridiculous to be naked except for his glasses and ankle socks, but his feet were cold and it's not like Jeno was going to see them anyway. That was the thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno wasn't going to see him, he wouldn't know the weird angles his body made in the light, or the way sweat got on his glasses or how they fogged when he panted, Jeno wouldn't know he was wearing socks or didn't bother making a show of taking his shirt off. They've been together for years, there was no longer pre-sex nerves, not really, but still he thought about it, Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look good for his partner, but this is what Jeno wanted and how Mark looked didn't matter much. It was freeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark climbed on the bed with no grace and allowed himself to look at Jeno. Jeno didn't snore, but he was a bit of a mouth breather. Mark held his hand out a few inches from Jeno's slack jaw and felt the warm puffs of each of his breaths. Jeno would probably never be this relaxed while awake, Mark had given him massages and seen him after sex and it was close but Jeno would never be this relaxed if he was conscious. Drool dried on Jeno's chin. Mark leaned forward and kissed it. He held his breath, this was a test, if Jeno so much as stirred Mark would try again in an hour, but nothing happened. Jeno was still dead to the world, even as Mark moved lower pressing wet kisses under his chin, down his neck. Mark sucked a hickey right on top of Jeno's pronounced adam's apple. Nothing. Mark smiled to himself, good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark peeled off the quilt and thin sheet he had drawn up around Jneo just hours earlier, it felt right that Mark was the one to cover Jeno up and now he was the one to take it off. Jeno slept on his back, an arm under his pillow, the left thrown out to the side. His left leg was straight but his right was loosely bent to the side. This wasn't his sexiest pose, this wasn't him arranging himself to wait on the bed for when Mark got home, this wasn't for Mark's pleasure. And yet it pleased him. So much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle give of his totally unflexed abs, the way his toes and fingers twitched occasionally, his completely soft cock slumped to the side, resting against one thigh.  He was so beautiful, and so accidental. He was spilled ink across the parchment, he was abstract art. Mark trailed his fingers up Jeno's bent leg, hairs raised and goosebumps spread across his skin but besides that nothing happened. He rubbed over his soft belly, his body gave off so much heat it was addicting to rub patient careful circles into the soft skin. He trailed his finger higher, he had to lean over him now to do so, and pinched one pink nipple roughly. Jeno squirmed beneath him a little, a harder breath, but his eyelashes didn't flutter, his limbs settled, he stayed asleep. Mark couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno really trusted him, and he wanted this so bad, Mark knew because every time he had started to get aroused in the last week he heard Jeno's voice broken and destroyed over the phone at the mere idea of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"and I'll be totally at your mercy, you can just use me however you want."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark groaned now thinking about it. The possibilities were endless; it was really just a matter of what he wanted to do first. He leaned forward and sucked a hickey into the soft skin above Jeno's navel, and then all around it, his stomach was softer now after a month of work, some muscle mass lost and Mark loved it. Cherished every inch of him that gave under his lips and tongue. He marked up his ribs too, there was a scar from Jeno stupidly trying to cook bacon shirtless in college, Mark marked there too, and then bit it for good measure. Jeno didn't stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno didn't stir, but his nipples were stiff, and his dick was starting to chub. Mark wondered how hard he could get Jeno without touching his cock, without even playing with his ass. He continued on his fun, Jeno said he could use him however he wanted and Mark intended to. Mark wasn't on any clock, Jeno wasn't squirming and panting underneath him begging him to just hurry it up, his own arousal simmered under his skin more invested in this than getting himself off. That would come later, Mark could take all the time he wanted. And Mark wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked on one of Jeno's nipples, rolled it between his lips and teeth and played with it until it was puffy with his work. Mark sucked hickeys around it, just for fun. He played with the other next and then trailed his tongue, warm and wet all over Jeno's chest, licking the sweat, some of it stale and dried from the cool air, some of it fresh and sour from Mark's labor on Jeno's body. He would never do this with Jeno's eyes on him, or never do it like this, his legs spread on his knees, arms bent over Jeno, utterly animalistic, glasses sliding down his greasy nose but Mark couldn't care. This wasn't for Jeno, it was for Mark, and because of that, in a sick way it was for Jeno. Because Jeno wanted this for Mark. What a deliciously confusing cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark turned his head and buried his nose in the coarse curls of Jeno's armpit hair. He had waxed them once, for a Halloween costume, Mark can't even remember which one but it had been a tragedy. Mark loved how hairy Jeno was, how it was coarser and thicker than his own soft hair, Jeno didn't like hair. Mark would never do this if he was awake, it would make them both too bashful, Jeno for the attention, Mark for liking it so much, but Jeno isn't awake. Mark licked Jeno's armpit. Sour and gross and worth the wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno's dick was half hard at least, well on the way to full mast. Mark still had more he wanted to do. He licked and kissed up each of Jeno's legs and placed more marks wherever he felt inclined. He lifted Jeno's leg to get the back of his thigh, it never got enough attention, and even if it made him crouch and slouch awkwardly it would be worth it to rectify that. Jeno was hard by the time he made it to the tops of his thighs but Mark didn't touch him yet. Instead he pressed his lips to the smooth taut skin of his taint and kissed him because he realized he might have never kissed him there before. Hindsight was twenty twenty, Jeno was smooth and his scent was rich there. Mark laved his tongue over it appreciatively a few more times before moving on to suck a ball into his mouth. Jeno groaned, and Mark stilled but he still didn't waken so Mark continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked and licked at each of Jeno's balls before considering his cock. It was very much so Jeno's cock, in that it was good and lovely and sweet and intoxicating to Mark. And desperate like the rest of Jeno. It twitched and bobbed all on its own accord as Mark's fingers continued to play with his balls absentmindedly. They switched. Sometimes. Mostly Mark fucked Jeno. He liked it, Jeno was tight and squirmy and so so responsive to Mark’s every touch, every utterance. It was nice to fuck him. But sometimes, all the things that made fucking Jeno good, also made it feel good to ride him, to dominate him without ever fucking into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark had all the time in the world, who's to say he couldn't do both?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought one hand down to feel Jeno's hole, it was still relaxed and stretched from earlier, it took two of Mark's fingers eagerly, sucking him up still wet and slicked from the silicone lube Mark used earlier to stretch him. Mark had a latex allergy that he very, unfortunately, found out about the first time he had tried to top someone in college. It was. Unfortunate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had led to him and Jeno trying out an extensive selection of latex-free condoms and different types of lube. After a certain point of dating and testing, they didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wear condoms anymore, but Jeno and Mark were lazy people after sex, so less clean up was generally pretty good. Mark and Jeno weren't even very freaky (this moment notwithstanding) people, but because of Mark's allergy they knew a lot about lubes and condoms and toys and so they knew what they liked. Mark had planned this too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silicone kept Jeno wet for Mark, silky smooth, and glided seamlessly even as Mark added a finger. Mark liked that, the idea of Jeno all wet for him. Jeno's thighs were twitching, Mark could see the muscles jumping just under the surface of his skin, restless beats of pleasure. Mark added more silicone lube, just to hear the sounds it would make squelching into Jeno. It didn't disappoint, it sounded sinful in a way that would have Jeno squirming away and blushing if he was awake, but he wasn't so his legs just twitched wider. God, he was irresistible. Mark couldn't help pushing in slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno took him so well, so tight and hot around his cock but still relaxed. At least still asleep, Mark made sure to push in slow enough that it wouldn't wake him, and took extra care to tamp down his instincts. It was strange, he didn't feel quite the usual sense of urgency he felt when they had sex, he supposed that made sense. So much of sex was going off what the other was doing, feeding off of each others energy, and right now Jeno's energy was sedated, Mark had no trouble sliding in slowly and bottoming out to not go anywhere. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> force Jeno's legs onto his shoulders, feel the strain of those powerful thighs being stressed because of him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck into Jeno so relentlessly he woke up, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>flip Jeno's sleeping body over and fuck him into the mattress. He could, and that was enough for him, any of those would surely wake him up but Mark was having fun just like this. Maybe they should try cock warming next, Jeno was a perfect little toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulled out and pushed in again, devastatingly slow, he felt each ring of muscle accommodate him as he pushed in centimeters as a time. He buried himself completely and sighed, this is where he was meant to be, just like this he decided, no need to move. Instead, he picked up the lube from before and started and dribbled some more on his fingers to start the process of stretching himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over Jeno, held himself up with one hand in order to start fingering himself with the other. He grimaced, he wasn't as relaxed as Jeno, even when Jeno was awake he was never this tense, Mark had to take a few breaths. He thrusted a little bit, to remind himself how good he felt, and then tried again. He pushed into himself with two fingers right away, savoring the burn, his dick twitched inside of Jeno, it was embarrassing just how much having his own fingers inside him turned him on. He didn't care, it felt so good. He tried to press them farther in, up the front wall, to make them brush across his sweet spot but the angle was all wrong, his arm behind himself, his already short fingers not quite reaching. He bit his lip frustrated and rocked forward. Jeno moaned a little underneath him, and suddenly Mark remembers that this is exactly what his toy was for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pulled out and crawled forward positioning himself of Jeno's wet and dripping dick, the lack of attention was certainly getting to him, Mark had never seen his boyfriend's dick so thoroughly dripping with precum, he only poured more lube on it before spreading it around. He guided Jeno's dick to his entrance, angled his torso so his head was slightly tipped back and finally sat down. Hole in one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno's cock glided across Mark's prostate on the first try, pressing against it with such delicious pressure Mark couldn't help but moan, Jeno squirmed beneath him but Mark didn't slow down, using his thighs to bring him up and down Jeno's length to feel the friction on his rim and gliding across his prostate. It was addicting. Mark lost himself in the feeling, let himself come down faster and harder, to feel every stretch of his rim, Jeno's cock wasn't as long as his own but it was long enough to slide past his prostate and it was thick. It was thick and nice and exactly what Mark needed at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark put his hand on Jeno's knees behind him, for some stability as he fucked himself harder, his glasses were slipping down his nose and he was sweating and moaning and it still wasn't quite enough. He brought one hand down to grab himself tightly around the base of his dick, the pain and the pressure. It made his climax feel a little farther and his reality a little closer. He slammed down once more and it punched the air out of him in a gasp that was half grunt, his hips faltered a little in their rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt warm hands steadying them, he looked down, Jeno's hands were on his hips and he blinked his eyes open sleepily, Mark smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look who finally decided to join us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning baby." Mark punctuated it by lifting himself up to slam back down again, Jeno moaned and Mark was hit by the sweet sound. "How do you feel baby?" Jeno's answer was another moan and grabbing Mark's hips tighter as he repeated the motion. Mark halted at the top of his movement, so only the head rested inside of him, Jeno whined.  "Uh uh uh Jeno you know the rules, words."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good!" He scrambled to get out through sleep-addled lips, "It feels really good!" Mark laughed but sat back down, Jeno's face scrunched up cutely in pleasure. He was blushing now before he had been slightly flushed from the heat in the room but now that he was awake, or at least waking up, he was red in the face and chest, blushing peaches and pinks. Mark pinched Jeno's cheek and leaned down to kiss him. It changed the angle, Jeno's dick no longer dragged against his sweet spot when he raised his hips again but it was worth it to kiss Jeno's sleepy and confused mouth. He tasted stale and sweet when Mark licked into his mouth and along his gums. Mark leaned back, Jeno blinked a couple of times and brought his knees up so Mark could more easily lean his arms against them and push himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good puppy, so cute trying to help." Jeno just moaned again, his tongue was going to go dry if he never learned to close his mouth. Jeno looked at Mark, at Mark riding him, and Mark became aware of the lights and the glasses and just when he faltered and started to become unsure he also became aware of everything else. Of Jeno, marked up because of him, and looking at him with eyes wide with adoration, and every part of his appearance looking so utterly fucked out just because of Mark. Jenos hands traced delicate patterns in Mark's hips before he skated them upward to encase Marks ribs so reverently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark leaned back more, thank god he was the flexible one here, and arched his back until he could no longer even look at Jeno's face, and with blind hands, he located Jeno's stretched hole and thrust two fingers in, he couldn't get them very far at all, just barely past the rim, but it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno cried out at the onslaught, practically screamed and tensed under Mark, Mark pushed his muscles to the brink to fall back down on Jeno's cock one last time as Jeno released inside of him. Mark felt like he could feel every single drop of cum inside of him, painting his walls white, he pulled his fingers out shakily and slouched forward so he could see Jeno once more. His boyfriend looked completely blissed out underneath him, entirely at peace, tears streamed down his cheeks from leaky watery eyes, soft and filled with something sweet and pure that tugged at dangerous parts of Mark. Only he could do that, only Mark could make Jeno's mouth look so abused and his skin covered in hickeys and bruises like that, only Mark could make Jeno feel so good. Only Mark could own Jeno in this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno's sleepy hands found Mark's cock and Mark ground himself down a few last times on Jeno's spent and over sensitive cock that threatened to slip out. Jeno cried out alongside Mark with each movement and Jeno's face and sleepy dexterous fingers pulled him over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark felt swallowed whole by his orgasm. Consumed by it, it ate at the edges of his vision, until it whited out and he was swimming back to consciousness. It thrummed in his joints and tingled in his toes. It washed him completely, submerging him in so much intensity and pleasure that when he came back into himself he felt heavy and relaxed, the human embodiment of a weighted blanket. Jeno's cock slipped out from his hole. Mark leaned forward and crashed into Jeno's embrace, smothering him with his weight and the press of his lips against any part of Jeno's skin he could reach. It ended up being his shoulders and collar bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good for me, so good for me, my perfect boy, sweet baby, I love you." Mark murmured into Jeno's skin, pressed kisses everywhere, trying to show his gratitude with each touch. "How do you feel baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno laughed, lightly and full of air, "I don't think I've ever felt so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so good," Mark babbled knowing he wasn't really making sense but needing to say it anyway, "God, you are so good, the most perfect man, I love you thank you for trusting me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nudged Mark's chin up with his shoulder to press a kiss to his mouth. "Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for trusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was amazing." Mark smiled lazily and Jeno smiled back before speaking. "You look cute with your glasses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark buried his face back into Jeno's shoulder. "shut up." Jeno laughed again and it was so infectious Mark couldn't help but laugh with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we do now." Mark turned his head to the side to look at the clock on the bedside table, 5:13 am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hmmm, well for now we sleep. And then later we'll shower and then after that?" Mark looked at Jeno's face, his perfect beautiful boyfriend, "What do you think about ferrets?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno laughed. Mark joined him. Jeno slept. Mark joined him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://moreblminfo.carrd.co">Consider Checking Out This BLM Info</a>
</p><p>This is another request that I completed with proof of a donation to certain orgs and bail funds, you can find out more <a href="https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384">here</a></p><p>I do not see ANY of this money it is all for charity consider checking it out </p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/translixie">My twitter (minors dni)</a></p><p> <br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/translixie">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>